DragonSong
Dragonsong (or Dragonson, or Dragoncry) is an hypnotist and Lilina's first lover. Personality Dragonsong is not a really manly character : he's shy, lacking of self confidence and easaly let others dominate him (sexualy or not). But he is also kind and concerned by others, always trying to help who need to be saved. He's sentiments for Lilina are pure : he never let her down, even after he saw her cheating on him with Ross (even if he can't remember it because Ross wiped this memory. History BeforeCursed Armor We don't really know anything about DragonSong past, except that he learned hypnotism. In Cursed Armor DragonSong meet Lilina during the rapist case : since it were etablished that the victims were hypnotised, Loci called him for help to solve the case. When he hypnotise Lilina to put a "safe suggestion" to awake her if she got hypnotised by the rapist, he let Loci convince him to add a "cock sucking suggestion" to have some fun with the Witch. After Lilina's got trapped by Beryl, she tried to got some help from him. Even if he couldn't clearly understand what happened, DragonSong guessed that Lilina are in trouble and help him as he can. He were reliable because he finally saved her from the rapist. Before he caught her, Dragonsong did his real first time with Lilina. After those events, he confess his love to Lilina. They finaly hanged out. Later, DragonSong meet Beryl once again. The rapist hypnotise him to convice him that he just met some Mage, helped him and got a Student badge for the Magic Academy. Beryl finally suggest him to give this card for Lilina. When he gaver her to Lilina, Dragonsong decide to go to magical academy to in order to become mind teacher. In the Academy, he met Lilina. The womand were surprised when she noticed that DragonSong know nothing about Academy's rules like mixed chamber. Plus, Dragonsong never noticed anything weird about students lewdly attitude. Even Lilina's lewdly acts when the had sex never alert him. Finally, he were called by Ross when he decide to break Lilina's sentiments toward Dragonsong. When the mind teacher tried to attack his collegue, Roos stunned him by a thunder spell, then erase this memory to him. But this event convinced Lilina that something happened in this school. Later, when Lilina were totaly submited by Ross, Dragonsong never noticed that her girlfriend were acting weird. Thats whend Ross, tired of Lilina's reticence, tried to kill him that he's were finally aware about everything. But Lilina killed him, pushed by the too powerfull spell that Ross cast on her. Lilina were broken, but the true Magic Academy's handmaster finally came and save her. But it were too late for Dragonsong who died... Power and Abilities Dragonsong is a master about hypnotism. He have a large knowledge about mind magic and how put someon in trance. But his power never matchec with Beryl's soul brand of course. That said, Dragonsong has no knoledge or power about another magic. He's a complete neophyte about this. Relationship Loci : Dragonsong were Loci's partner for the rapist case. Even if he let Loci lead and command, or even convice him to make Lilina suck them, Dragonsong and him seems to be friends. Beryl : Dragonsong never thought that this girl could be the rapist. When he noticed it, he were surprised. Lilina : Dragonsong really loved her. Lilina were his first love and first time. He could do anything for here. He was probably the only one to have real sentiments for her. Ross : We never knew how Dragonsong saw Ross. If he liked him or not. That said, when he knew what he did to Lilina, he probably hated him more than no one else.